


Choosing Family

by Periazhad



Series: pack [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pack, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periazhad/pseuds/Periazhad
Summary: The idea starts growing in his mind the day Bruce signs Jason’s adoption papers.Bruce is my dad now."I’m sure Bruce wouldn’t mind if you called him Dad.” Dick says, trying not to think about ifhewill mind.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178348
Comments: 44
Kudos: 372





	Choosing Family

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten I had this mostly written! Here it is.
> 
> (for anyone interested, it was a miscarriage and not just scary bleeding. Thank you for all your concern. I'm fine, physically, and spending a lot of time in the sun. My cat is very up in my business.)

The idea starts growing in his mind the day Bruce signs Jason’s adoption papers.  _ Bruce is my dad now _ . Bruce has been his alpha for nearly a year, and Jason’s trusted him for nearly half of that.

For all that, he’d never really considered that Bruce could be his  _ dad. _

Now he can’t stop thinking about it.

Dick has been with Bruce way longer, adopted way before Jason, and he doesn’t call Bruce Dad. So why would Jason do that? Bruce is Bruce, and his alpha, and that’s enough.

Only, Jason thinks it might not be enough. Or, well, it is enough, really it is, he wouldn’t ask for more. He just….he just  _ wants _ more.

\---

Dick notices Jason has gotten quieter since his adoption. He expected Jason to relax a bit more, breathe more easily, feel more secure. Bruce wouldn’t kick him out on the streets or sell him, not after adopting him.

But instead Jason withdraws, just a little. Dick has been a bit  _ too _ aware of Jason since he realized how little Jason was trusting them, careful to not misstep or miss a chance to reassure him. Dick never wants to find Jason terrified and sobbing again, never.

So he notices that Jason’s spending more time in his own den. Not a lot more, just barely enough to  _ be _ more, but it  _ is  _ more. Jason’s spending more time shifted, too, and normally Dick would be ecstatic at Jason’s comfort in his other skin, but now...it doesn’t feel right. Something is just a little bit off.

He’s not sure if Bruce has noticed, but doesn’t want to bother him if it’s something Dick can fix himself. He’s the older sibling, more dominant, second in the pack. He is supposed to take care of some things on his own, without bothering the alpha. He waits another week, just to be sure it won’t pass on its own, and then goes looking for Jason.

When he knocks on Jason’s door, he hears a muffled whuff, so he opens the door. Jason’s bright eyes look at him from the den on his bed. He’s curled up into a small, black ball, and Dick’s heart gives a pang. Jason looks like he’s seeking comfort, but he’s by himself instead of in the pack den. That won’t do at all. Dick shifts and jumps onto the bed to curl up with him.

Pack is better together, and snuggling with his little brother is one of his favorite parts of being a pack.

After a while, Dick shifts back and nudges Jason. And nudges him again.

“Little wing, c’mon,” he coaxed. “Come and talk to me.”

(The first time Dick had called Jason little wing, Jason had looked at him scornfully.

“I’m a  _ wolf,  _ Dick.”

“But you’re my  _ little _ brother, and I’m a Robin, so you’re my little wing!” Who could argue with that logic?)

Jason abruptly shifts, and there’s a rumpled boy looking grumpily at him.

“I don’t  _ wanna _ talk.”

Dick has thought a lot about how to approach this and decided a rather direct approach is best.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time in—”

“Ugh!” 

Jason throws a pillow at him; Dick catches it and sets it aside.

“If something is wrong—” 

“Why does something hafta be  _ wrong _ for me to spend some time  _ alone _ ?”

There’s a very pointed emphasis on the word alone that Dick chooses to ignore.

“I’m just checking in to make sure, that’s all.”

A silence. Jason won’t meet his eyes. Dick tries not to fidget, tries to channel Bruce’s calm and steady nature. Bruce is so good at waiting them out. 

“Why don’t you call Bruce Dad?” Jason finally mutters, still not looking at him.

Dick pauses, taken aback. Of all the questions he expected, this wasn’t it.

“I— I had a dad, Jay. He died. Bruce is...Bruce is my alpha.”

There’s more to it than that. Bruce knows what it’s like to lose your parents, to  _ see _ your parents die in front of you. He knows what it’s like to have your parents murdered, and gave Dick the closure he never got. Bruce has held him when he’s woken up screaming from nightmares, come to every school event, and protected him both as Bruce and Batman. He turned a ballroom into a gymnasium just for him. Bruce loves Dick, dearly, but Bruce...Bruce just isn’t his  _ dad _ .

His dad is magic, and flight, and the smell of the circus. His dad introduced him to Zitka, caught him when he fumbled his first flying trapeze, and made pirogo. Bruce is... _ Bruce. _

Dick fidgets, uncomfortable. Bruce  _ is _ legally his parent. And now, legally Jason’s parent.

“Did your adoption make you think about that? I’m sure Bruce wouldn’t mind if you called him Dad.” Dick is trying not to think about if  _ he _ will mind.

Jason huffs, but doesn’t respond. He shifts back into a wolf, curling up with his tail over his face. Dick can read a room, and, since he knows Jason’s not worried about anything horrible, isn’t thinking anything terrible is about to happen, he leaves him alone.

\---

Breakfast is generally peaceful in the Manor. Everyone’s a little bit sleepy, a little bit slow. No higher thinking required, at least until the coffee hits his system. Nothing exciting ever happens at breakfast.

“Jay, will you pass the jam?”

“Sure, Dad.”

Bruce takes the jam, and then processes what he’s just heard. Without meaning to, his head snaps back over to Jason, who is intently studying his plate. His food is untouched, and he’s shoving it around with his fork. Bruce turns to Dick, who looks back at him with a smile, despite his wide, shocked eyes.

“Thanks, Jaylad.”

Jason smiles into his plate.

\---

It feels good, calling Bruce Dad. Jason knows he had another dad, but he wasn’t much of one. Dick’s dad actually seems like he was a good one; Jason can see why he wouldn’t want to replace it. Jason never really felt safe or loved by his dad, though, and deep down always worried that his dad was going to sell him if the money ever got really low.

So Jason loves having a new dad. Bruce,  _ Dad, _ is better than his old one in every way. Kinder, stronger, smarter. He cares more, he’s always gentle with Jason, and he doesn’t yell.

Every time Dad ruffles his hair, he glows a little more. Every time Dad checks on him, or calls him Jaylad, or helps him learn a new defensive maneuver for when he’s allowed out, he feels safe.

\---

He already had a dad, Dick reminds himself. He’s always been content being Bruce’s partner, Bruce’s ward, Bruce’s adopted son. That doesn’t mean Bruce is his  _ dad. _

Most of the kids at school have dads, and some of the Titans, and Dick has never minded hearing anyone use the word dad.

But when Jason says it, and Bruce smiles down at him with a special, soft smile, Dick feels a pang.

He knows Bruce loves him. He knows that with every fiber of his being, has known that since he was  _ eight.  _ He remembers more years with Bruce than with his parents, and Dick is secure in his place. Bruce doesn’t love him any differently, or any less, just because Jason says Dad and Dick does not.

All the same, there’s a growing ache in his chest. It feels almost like loneliness, like cold air has found a crack and now drafts are creeping in, and he can’t patch it. Sleeping in the main den doesn’t make him feel cozy anymore, and the morning he realizes that he runs to his room and cries, even though fifteen is too old to cry over something so silly. He  _ has _ a place in this family, and Jason calling Bruce Dad doesn’t change it.

\---

Bruce is worried about Dick. He knows there are a lot of reasons for Dick to be acting differently. He’s fifteen, probably wanting more privacy. Perhaps Jason’s adoption stirred up some feelings, since he’s not an only child anymore. He would have thought that would have started as soon as Jason settled in, not just with paperwork, but he’s not going to judge. What’s important is that Dick feels comfortable, and wanted.

Giving Dick space is Bruce’s first move. There doesn’t need to be any shame or fuss made over wanting to sleep alone; Dick is growing up and privacy matters. Letting his kids be independent is always going to be hard, but their natural independence is part of why he’ll take them on the streets. Jason is making great progress training, and is brainstorming his own name already. Maybe Dick is worried about another vigilante on the streets?

Time, Bruce tells himself, give him time. Dick always comes to Bruce with his important problems. He trusts Bruce to help, and Bruce can trust Dick to come to him when needed.

And then, Dick misses family movie night, the week he was supposed to pick the movie. As the time ticks further and further past start time, as Jason looks at him confusion and asks, “Is is he okay? He never misses a chance to make us watch stupid Disney?” a cold, sinking sensation fills his stomach. Was giving Dick time a mistake?

Bruce reassures Jason that Dick is probably fine, maybe sleeping, and Bruce will just go get him. He can see Jason doesn’t believe him, but doesn’t know what else to say because he doesn’t know what is wrong. He knocks on Dick’s door, and no one answers. He knocks again, heart racing suddenly, because surely Dick  _ is _ in there, he hasn’t snuck out or—the door swings open, cutting his worry short.

Only to set off a new string set of worries, because Dick looks  _ awful. _ Dark circles under his eyes—how had Bruce not noticed them forming—and his eyes are red from weeping.

They look at each other for a moment, Bruce too shocked to form words.

“Dick, what—”

Tears start to run down Dick’s face as he says, “I—I  _ had _ a dad, already.”

Bruce is well aware of this. He’s never wanted to replace John Grayson, never expected Dick to see him as a true father, never needed to be called—oh.  _ Oh. _

“Can I come in, chum?” He smiles at Dick, gently, and Dick steps aside. “Come sit with me on the bed, please?” Bruce settles on the bed and holds out an arm. 

Dick hesitates, and Bruce is careful not to show how that breaks his heart. Dick hasn’t hesitated to take offered physical affection  _ ever, _ not in the seven years he’s been living with Bruce. But he does eventually sit down, letting Bruce wrap an arm around him. Once they’re pressed so close, Bruce can feel him trembling.

“Of course you had a dad, Dick. And he was an amazing dad.” He lets that hang there for a moment. “You know I’ve never wanted or needed to replace him. Just because Jason is calling me Dad doesn’t mean I need or want it from you. I know you love me, kiddo, just like I love you.”

Dick’s body is shaking, and Bruce wishes he knew if he was saying the right things.

“John’s always going to be your dad, and—”

“Can I have more than one?” Dick bursts out.

“More than one...dad?”

“I have—had a mom, and a dad, but—if I wanted—it’s not  _ replacing _ them, him. I was just—maybe he wouldn’t mind—” Dick breaks off suddenly.

Bruce takes a moment to parse through Dick’s words and feels a small glow in his chest.

He takes another moment before he speaks gently, “Your parents would want you to be happy. It’s a hard thing to go through life without any parents. If you want to call someone else dad, your dad would know that you weren’t replacing him. I think he’d just be happy you were happy, and grateful you were finding more family.”

Dick turns his head into Bruce’s chest, and Bruce wraps both his arms tightly around him, feeling dampness seeping through his shirt. And then suddenly Bruce is holding an armful of pup, bigger than he used to be, but still Bruce’s pup.

Bruce has always known what to do with this pup. He carries Dick down the hall, into the main bed. Jason is already there, unsettled by Dick’s behavior and seeking comfort in the pack den, so Bruce lays Dick next to his brother. Jason whines and noses at Dick, until Dick settles himself protectively, reassuringly around Jason. Bruce shifts and curls protectively around  _ both _ of them. Whether they are eight or eighty, these boys will always be  _ his.  _ His pups. His children.

It doesn’t matter if Dick calls him Dad or not. Bruce knows Dick is his son, as much as Jason is his son. 

\---

He still feels warmth spread through him, though, when Dick says, “Can you pass the jam, please, Dad?” the next morning.


End file.
